1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the field of roofing shingles and rolls.
2. Description of the prior Art:
Roofing shingles have been made in a continuous process in which the apparatus which, received a felted sheet, immersed the sheet into a bath of bituminous material to saturate the sheet. The saturated sheet then has a coating of bituminous coating adhesive spread over its top and bottom surface. Slate roofing granules are applied to its top surface and a fine powder or sand is applied to the bottom surface. The shingle is then cut into a conventional size of 12 inches by 36 inches for packaging.
A more recent development which is thought to enhance the appearance of the finished shingle roof comprises a two-layer shingle in which a narrow strip of asphalt saturated felt is adhered along the exposed edge of the shingle to give the roof an improved appearance by presenting to the viewer's eye a thicker edge for the shingle. However, the laminating was accomplished by cutting shingles of two different widths at different times on the roofing machine and then in a hand operation laminating the narrower strip to the underside of the wider or conventional size shingle. The extra operation has proved to be cumbersome and the additional conveying and handling apparatus costly and space consuming. The extra laminating operation also presented problems in exactly aligning the two exposed edges of the laminates and achieving good adhesion.
Prior art laminated shingles have had offset edges where the two laminates meet or have had a continuous uncut wider sheet with a cut-out upper sheet.